What if Sora and Sunao met differently?
by XShootingStarX
Summary: Part of my what if...series. A rewrite of their first meeting. pwp lime. COMPLETE


PWP with just the slightest plot thrown in, if you can even call it that…

This is just a quick oneshot. I needed a break from my other fic, an Inuyasha one, since I kinda lost interest in that fandom…Anyway, this is gonna go into my 'what if' series, where whenever I get an idea to rewrite a scene from an anime…I do it ). I got the idea while watching an MV where this scene was in it, and I was all like, jeez just get it on! hehe

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. Get off my back!

What if…Sora and Sunao met differently?

Oneshot

The moonlight streamed through the window. Inside his room, a young blue haired teen lay sleeping peacefully on his bed, oblivious to a pair of pink eyes watching him. But then again, who would expect themselves to be watched in the middle of the night, by someone they'd never seen before?

A gentle breeze blew in, ruffling the curtains. The owner of those eyes kept gazing at the boy, his thoughts not evident on his face. After a moment of silent contemplation the person lifted a slim hand, reaching out. Just before the hand touched him Sora sighed and shifted in his sleep so he was now on his back.

The person withdrew their hand and glared at it accusingly, as if asking how could it do that? When Sora let out a small noise and shifted again the person's attention was brought back to the boy in his bed.

"I finally get to meet you." The stranger whispered into the silence. Suddenly, a change seems to overcome him. His once clear pink eyes darkened to a ruby red hue.

The stranger lifted himself onto the bed, carefully straddling the teen so as to not wake him. Delicately he lowered himself until their chests touched. He let out a small noise of appreciation as Sora's hard muscles came into contact with his own baby soft one. He wasn't fat, but he wasn't built like the sleeping boy was. His body was more feminine.

A graceful hand found its way under Sora's shirt, gently slipping up the fabric until it pooled around his upper torso. Amazingly Sora slept through all this. The person moaned as he rubbed small circled over the toned muscles, feeling it twitch in response to his touch. He could feel the boy beneath him becoming aroused, unconsciously.

Not able to hold back anymore, he grinded his own arousal into the hard thigh he was straddling. _God, that's good. _Pleasure licked along his nerve endings as he repeatedly pressed himself against Sora. He pressed a kiss to the side of Sora's neck, tasting the salty sweat there and a unique masculine taste.

Slowly dropping his head, he kissed his way down the unknowing boy's chest, briefly flicking his tongue over a hard nipple before reaching his crotch. He inwardly debated whether to take this further, until a gasp above him startled him out of his thought.

Sora awoke to the feel of someone kissing down his torso. His eyes sleepily drifted open, blinking away the last of sleep. His mind was hazy, whether from sleep or from this strange feeling he didn't know. He could feel himself pressing against the confines of his pants. _Did I have another weird dream? _When he felt a wave pleasure flow through his beinghe looked down expecting to see a tent in the blanket, but instead was greeted with two red eyes.

And an unknown face.

Attached to a body.

A body that was currently sitting on top of him.

Who was inconspicuously rocking their lower halves together.

"What the-ooo." His exclamation was cut off when the pink haired male added pressure to his grinding. By now he was slightly sitting up, leaning back on his arms. The stranger on top of him leaned forward and hugged him tightly. Sora found himself blushing as the boy brought his lips to Sora's ears.

"Yoru…Yoru." He breathed against his ears, before nuzzling into his neck and licking the skin there. Sora's eyes widened before he closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure. Who was this Yoru? And why was this boy calling him that. _I should stop him, but God this feels too good._

"Bring out Yoru."

"Uhhh. Do I know you?" The pink eyed boy looked at him for a moment, seemingly pondering how to answer. Or whether to answer. He seemed to come to a decision. Without bothering to reply to Sora's question he leaned down and began to kiss and nibble the exposed column of the bluenette's throat.

Sora moaned as he collapsed back on the bed, bringing his hands around to thread through silky pink hair. He really should stop this. This stranger showed up in his room in the middle of the night, practically molesting him, and he was moaning like they were lovers. Further more, Sora's straight! At least, he's pretty sure he's straight…maybe he'll be bi for a night.

His train of thought was lost as the boy on top of him did something particularly creative.

"Come on Yoru. I know you're in there." Did this boy have some kind of molesting-strangers-and-calling-them-Yoru complex? Whatever. He quickly flipped them both over so that he was now lying on top of the surprised pink haired boy.

"Hmm. I may not know who this Yoru is…but I'm betting I can show you as good a time as he could." Sora found himself whispering all sorts of sinful acts against the boy's baby soft cheek. He was sure the boy beneath him was blushing, the heat radiating of his face.

"But first, how about you tell me your name? Hm?" The boy was now panting lightly as Sora lightly caressed his chest and side, still nuzzling into his neck.

"B-bring ou-out Yo…mmm ru!"

"Yo-mmm-ru?" He chuckled lightly. This boy sure is amusing. Still not dropping his little Yoru act. Oh yes, Sora knew the boy was probably pretending he was this Yoru so he had an excuse to molest him. Smilng devilishly he lifted up the boy's shirt and quikly attached himself to a pert nipple.

He was awarded with a short squeal. He continued to tongue the sensitive nub, even as he smirked against his skin. _Fuck he's hot._ He found himself imagining this boy writhing and squirming beneath him. His face twisted with pleasure. He would pound roughly into that tight hole as they both screamed their climax.

As he was lost in his thought, he found himself underneath the boy again, who was now scowling cutely. He smirked. The pink haired boy looked confused for a second, before he stuck his nose in the air and looked away. Apparently he didn't like being taunted.

"Whatever, if you won't bring Yoru out…" Almost instantly Sora foud himself cold as the body atop his stood up and walked stiffly to the door. He was still dazed from all the pleasure, but he did manage to call out a parting shot before the door closed.

"Hey! Feel free to drop in anytime! I'll be waiting…" Sora sniggered, before getting up and walking to the bathroom, hands already pulling of his boxers. He blushed a bit at the thought of what had just happened, but shrugged it off. Everyone had a confident streak every now and then, right? His thoughts wandered back to the cute boy, thinking of how to find him tomorrow.

_Or perhaps he'll just turn up here again._

There. Originally planned to do a lemon, but I was lacking inspiration. So you guys have to settle for lime instead ( Sorry if Sora was out of character, but I did try to justify it. Did anyone catch it? If you think you have but not sure feel free to ask. I don't bite )


End file.
